So We May Burn
by jamiecakes85
Summary: Some say our love is wrong...Yeah summary sucks, but please give it a shot. Rated M just to be safe!


**A/N: This is my first attempt at slash with BTR andof course it's Kames! But gah those two are just too hot! Hope you guys enjoy! I know it's short, but it just came to my mind today while our power was out at home lol.**

* * *

We step into the bedroom of the hotel and lock the door. You move closer to me and grab my face in your hands and kiss me deeply, your tongue exploring my mouth and mine exploring yours in return. Your hands drop to my ass and you grab on tight, pulling me against your body. I can feel your cock harden against mine and I know what you want. I pull away from your lips and drop to my knees, quick to pull your pants and boxers to pool around your ankles while I fist your cock in my hands and jerk you off. I'm moving fast and your head falls back and you moan. I love that sound. Finally I bring the head of your cock to my mouth and kiss it lightly before licking across the slit. Another moan escapes your mouth and I smile as I wrap my lips around your cock. Slowly I run my tongue around the head before starting to suck like a child does a lollipop. I take in as much as I can, being sure to run my tongue along the underside. After a minute or two I pull away and stand again to face you. You're flushed and breathing heavy as you look back at me with lust-filled eyes. I crawl seductively on the bed and spread my legs, inviting you over. You squeeze my thighs before reconnecting our lips. Your shirt is quickly removed and tossed to the floor as you start to work on getting my jeans off. Soon after my shirt follows and I'm left in nothing but my boxers. You quickly reach your hand inside to stroke me slowly. I moan in ecstasy, begging you to go faster. But I have no such luck, as you look up at me with that evil smile that you only reserve for me when we're alone and in this situation. I arch off the bed and run my fingers through your hair as you give small kitten licks to the tip of my cock. I moan as you massage my balls with your free hand and then move it down to play lightly with my entrance. Just to feel your hands on my body leaves me in a panting mess, eager for your touch. Every slight skim of a fingertip is better than any drug either of us has ever taken. I lick my lips, which still have a small taste of your pre cum resting on them. Our eyes connect and I beg silently for you to kiss me, a look you know so well. You've learned to recognize it from our many nights in the throws of passion and undying love for one another. You drop my engorged member from your lips and move those luscious lips to mine and I can't help but pull your body flush to mine. Now you're on top of me, our naked bodies pressed together as I wrap my legs around your waist, our cocks, lightly touching. We moan together, but the sounds are lost in eachothers mouths as our kiss becomes more urgent and animalistic. The first words are spoken since we entered the room and they come from me.

"I need you…I need you so bad." I all but pant against your swollen lips.

You manage a small loving smile before brushing our lips together again for a few seconds. Once you pull away, you remove your body from mine and instantly I feel alone and empty, but I know where you going. I watch as your naked body walks to our bags that have casually been thrown to the floor when we first arrived this morning. I see you pull the small tube from the side pocket of your duffel bag and saunter back to the bed where our bodies are once again together as one. I wrap my arms around you, pulling you into another kiss. Our legs are intertwined and I can't help but moan as you shift to lean more into me, causing a beautiful friction of skin on skin. We part and you move to sit between my spread legs. Your covered in a thin layer of sweat and I almost want to lick it from your beautiful skin, but I refrain. I know what's coming and I need it just as much as I need you in my life. People say it's wrong and our love would never be accepted by anyone except us, but it feels too right to stop. I harbored my love for you for far too long and now that I have you above me, lube in hand, and about to make love to me, I can't imagine this ever being wrong. I now we're damned to burn in Hell for eternity, but I can't think of anyone I'd rather burn with. We'll walk through that fire together James. Always and forever, we'll burn together.


End file.
